Tekken Vs DOA
by Chi Theta Omega Dragon
Summary: It's just a little thing i was cooking after playing almost 12 straight hours of DOA and Tekken 5 trying to compare them. I don't own Tekken or DOA.... just so you know. Chapter 4 is up took me long enough
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Chapter 1-Beginnings

Jin stood on the main deck of a large, extravagant cruise ship. He gripped the railing tightly with his hands. An island could be seen on the horizon, steadily growing. It was Zack Island. The site of the next King of the Iron Fist Tournament. He pulled up the hood on his purple and silver hoody.

"It's time," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Kokoro ran to the edge of the ship.

"Oh wow! Look at the island!" she called out.

Hitomi ran up next to Kokoro and looked out onto the horizon.

"Amazing," she breathed in awe.

"Come on, we need to get packed before the ship docks."

Kokoro and Hitomi rushed to their rooms. As Kokoro turned the corner, she ran headlong into someone. Kokoro quickly realized that it was a person.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she hastily let gave an apology.

The man was wearing a hoody, his face concealed by the hood, the only thing showing was his hazel eyes. They resembled two small embers in a fire. Though they seemed cold and evil, she felt drawn to them, and try as she might she couldn't look away.

The man merely walked past her, brushing her against her gently.

"Who was that?" asked Hitomi in wonder.

"I don't know," replied Kokoro softly.

* * *

Hwoarang looked out the porthole of his small. Land! It was a bout damn time. He was sick of being on a boat. He wanted to feel the land under his feet. He sighed and lay back on his bunk. It was official. He was going to fly back to Korea. No way in hell was he going to take a boat again. He turned his head and looked down at the floor of his cabin. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. Well… it looked like he would have to pack… again. Hwoarang sighed. Already this trip was becoming a pain in the ass. The only reason why he was here was because of Jin. He clenched his fist. He knew it…this was going to be the tournament he beat Jin once and for all. He was going to pay for beating him in the fifth one. No way was he going to be beaten again.

* * *

Hayate sat by himself in the spacious dining hall of the ship. He slowly sipped his tea from the fragile china cup. Someone sat across from him.

"Hayate. The ship will be landing soon. We must get packed if we don't wish to be left behind."

Hayate nodded and sipped his tea.

"I'm quite aware of that Ryu."

Ryu Hayabusa nodded.

"This tournament will be different from the ones we've previously have competed in," commented Hayate.

"How so?" Ryu asked puzzled. "It seems like any other tournament."

"I sense two great evils here."

"Two? What could they possibly? Could it be Tengu and Raidou?"

"No. These two energies are pure evil…they are the core of what is evil."

"It seems we'll have a fight on our hands."

Hayate nodded.

"As I said… this tournament is going to be much more different than the other ones."

* * *

Asuka neatly folded her clothes and placed them in her trunk. She closed the lid and smiled. Everything was ready. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded photo. The edges were ragged and it seemed flimsy, like if handled too roughly, it would crumble to dust. There were two creases in the picture, making it into 4 sections. Asuka sighed and looked at the photo. In the picture was a young man with spiky black hair. His eyes held a look of pure intensity. His lips looked like they'd never came close to smiling.

"Brother… I'll find you," whispered Asuka. "One way or another, I'll find you."


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

Jin was one of the first people to get off the ship. He looked down the gangplank and nearly gagged. There were festive dancers on the dock dancing and cavorting around. Jin shook his head. This was a tournament. Not some damn festival! Jin hitched his gym bag higher on his shoulder and made his way toward the waiting buses. He climbed aboard and sat in the back He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod and turned it up to a point where the fishes could hear it. He closed his eyes and let the music carry him away.

* * *

Hwoarang sauntered down the gangplank, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He took a look around him. The dancers were pretty hot, he thought. Maybe he could get one of them in his room later that night. Hwoarang grinned to himself. This was going to be an interesting tournament after all. Hwoarang looked to his right and saw another gangplank set up against the back of the ship and a sleek black limousine waiting at the bottom. Hello…what have we here, thought Hwoarang. Someone had to be really important for that kind of treatment. A young girl with long blonde hair made her way down the gangplank, followed by an older man wearing a suit. Hwoarang sized up the girl. She didn't seem the type to be competing in a fighting tournament. He quickly took back that thought. He had said the same thing about xiayou the first time he had seen her… and she had nearly beat him. Hm… things are getting interesting thought Hwoarang.

* * *

Asuka sat down in a window seat on one of the busses and sighed. As she looked out the window at the fighters coming off the ship, she realized that finding her brother was going to be harder than she thought. There were so many fighters… she would be there all day. Asuka felt like crying.

"Um… excuse me… May I sit here?" asked a voice.

Asuka looked up at the voice and blushed bright red. A cute guy with short brown hair was pointing at the seat next to her.

"Uh, sure," Asuka replied quickly.

The guy sighed with relief.

"Thanks. The busses filled up faster than I expected," he said as he sat down.

Asuka smiled, not trusting herself to speak for fear that something stupid would come out of her mouth.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Hayate." The guy held out his hand.

"Asuka." She shook his hand

"Asuka… I like that name." Hayate flashed a bright smile.

Asuka felt herself melt at the sight of that smile.

"Uh… th-thank you," stammered Asuka.

This tournament was going to be very different, she mused to herself.

* * *

Ryu Hayabusa sat down in a window seat in the middle of the bus. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small notebook and began doodling, but suddenly something made him stop. What was that? It was an unexplainable energy. It wasn't dark, but yet it wasn't light… it was…neutral. It made him a little worried. The source of the strange energy manifested itself. It came from a dark-skinned man with white hair. Ryu was reminded of Zack when he first saw the dark skin and the white hair. But that's where the similarities ended. While Zack was always the center of attention, and was a general people person, this person was the complete opposite. He seemed to want to avoid all social contact. Ryu measured up the man. Even through the fabric of his shirt, the muscles in his chest and arms could be seen clearly. But despite the bulkiness of his muscles, the man moved with an athletic grace. Ryu figured he was some streetfighter. That probably explained the neutral spirit. Ryu shrugged and continued doodling. Ryu sensed a movement and moved over slightly as a red haired guy sat next to him.

"Whew, finally. An open seat," sighed the guy.

"There were no more open seats on the other busses?" asked Ryu not bothering to look up from his doodling.

"Nah… pretty much all filled up. Hey… by the way, my name's Hwoarang."

"Ryu Hayabusa."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They soon settled into silence as they waited for the busses to depart.

* * *

"Look! Hitomi right there!"

Kokoro and hitomi quickly grabbed the last two seats that were together.

"Yes!" cheered Hitomi. They had been searching all day for two adjacent seats.

"I thought we'd never find seats together," said Kokoro.

"Hey… Kokoro," whispered Hitomi, "Look who's behind us."

Kokoro peaked around the seat and quickly turned back around beet red.

It was the guy she had bumped into earlier!

"It looks like he's sleeping," commented Hitomi.

Kokoro peaked back around. Yeah it did. He seemed… peaceful. But what fascinated her and puzzled her the most was how he was sleeping through heavy rock music being blasted in his ears at a level that would make most people go deaf almost instantly. Now that his hood was off, she could see his face more clearly. He was very handsome, in a dark, mysterious sort of way. The man's eyes slowly opened and looked straight at her.

Kokoro whipped around and sat as still as possible.

"I think someone has a crush on somebody," chided Hitomi.

"I do not!" exclaimed Kokoro.

Did she?


	3. Chapter 3 Night Plans

Asuka sat on her bed and sighed. She was glad to be on solid land again. All that traveling. It was good to be in her hotel room. She looked over at her stuff, still in her bags. Should she unpack...? Nah. No need to. She figured she was going to just be lazy. Maybe go down to the small lounge and relax. Or maybe go to the swimming pool and just relax. The sun was just setting. But to go to the swimming pool, she needed to unpack and look for her swimsuit. And she was _way _too lazy to do that.

"To the lounge then," she whispered to herself.

"Oh yeah!"

Hwoarang flopped down on his bed. Ahh…. Nice and soft. None of those hard beds that he had to deal with in the Korean military. Hwoarang lightly rubbed his cheek on the pillow and breathed in the fresh scent of the pillow.

Hwoarang jumped up and walked into the bathroom. A nice clean shower. One that he didn't have to clean. He looked on the hook behind the bathroom door and saw a soft cotton robe. He quickly rubbed the soft fabric on his face and neck. Oh baby… this was heaven.

Hwoarang went back to his bed and lay on it. He looked at the clock. It was barely even 8 o'clock. He set the alarm for 9:30 and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hayate slowly and carefully unpacked his clothes and placed them in the dresser. Only once he was done did he sit down and rest. He sighed and lay back on the bed. He needed a good rest. So much traveling. Hayate never really liked boats. No matter how big, the bigger they were…. the more he had to worry about. Hayate sighed again this whole trip…. seemed… pointless. It was just another fighting tournament. So why was he invited? It was just like every other tournament he had been in. But… there was one thing that just may have made this whole tournament worth his while. The girl… Asuka. Hayate sat up. He smiled to himself she reminded him of Hitomi in a way. But there was something else… something… hidden… dark. He was going to find out what that darkness was.

Jin stepped off the bus and pulled off his headphones. As soon as he did… he heard the one voice he would never forget.

"JIN!"

"Hm?"

Jin turned in time to see a pink blur come in contact with him. The blur made such an impact that his breath was instantly knocked out of him.

"Hello to you too Xiayou," gasped Jin.

Xiayou gave Jin one more big squeeze and stepped back. She wore a pink jacket with a black spandex top and grey sweats.

"What took you so long?" asked Xiayou.

"We came by boat." Jin hitched up his bag and walked into the hotel. Xiayou followed close behind. "Why are you here so early?"

"I took a plane!"

"Why a plane?"

"Boats scare me."

"Uh huh…." Jin kept walking into the hotel.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"They brought it in already."

"Why didn't you bring it in yourself?"

"Do you realize that you ask way too many questions?"

"Oh… sorry."

Jin sighed and shook his head. Despite how much he disliked talking to anyone, Xiayou was the only one that could get Jin to have a full conversation.

Jin stepped into the elevator and Xiayou stepped in right behind him.

"Don't you have your own room?" sighed Jin.

"Yeah…"

"So go there."

"But I want to see your room."

"Xiayou, every room is the same. If you've seen your room, you'll know what mine looks like."

"Oh… well… will I see you tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Aw come on Jin!"

Jin stepped out of the elevator and turned around.

"Maybe," Jin said as the elevator doors closed.

Xiayou smiled. Maybe was better than no.

Kokoro quickly unpacked her clothes and rushed out of her room. She was on her way to meet Hitomi. As she rushed from her room she promptly ran into someone. She looked up and immediately blushed. It was the same person she had ran into on the ship.

"Oh my… I'm… I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy. I…"stammered Kokoro.

"It's okay," said the man.

Kokoro blushed more. She loved the sound of his voice. It was mellow, slightly hypnotic.

"My… my name is Kokoro."

"Jin."

"Nice to meet you."

Jin nodded and continued on into his room. Kokoro waited until he was in his room before rushing off toward Hitomi's room.


	4. Chapter 4 Hotel Lounge

A Leer jet landed at the small airport on the island. A black Lincoln Town Car sat parked on the tarmac. Two men wearing dark suits and sunglasses waited by the car. The door to the jet opened out and a set of steps protruded from the side of the jet. A woman wearing a business suit stepped out of the plane.

"Thank god, I thought that hell ride would never end," she sighed as she made her way down the steps. The two men waiting by the car instantly snapped to attention. Not for the woman, but for the man coming out of the plane after her.

"Oh stop complaining," commented the man in a deep voice.

The woman turned to the man coming out of the plane. The man rolled up the sleeves to his dark purple shirt.

"Come Mika. We have work that needs to be done," said the man as he got into the car.

"Yes sir Mr. Mishima."

"Please…

Call me Kazuya."

* * *

Asuka sat by herself in the packed lounge, nursing a frothy vanilla milkshake. She had hoped that maybe one of the people in here would look like the boy in the picture. But none of them looked even remotely close.

"You see worried, anything I can do to help?" asked a voice.

Asuka looked around for the source of the voice and immediately blushed when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Uh…hi Hayate."

Hayate smiled. Asuka immediately felt herself melting at the sight of that wonderful smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Hayate as he sat across from Asuka at the small table. Asuka felt her face become hot as their knees briefly touched.

"Uh..um… Well, I have this picture of this guy. My mother told me that he's my brother. But I don't know his name. And from the looks of it, it seems like this was take a few years ago. He could be anywhere, hell he could be dead for all I know!" Asuka sighed exasperated.

"May I see the picture?"

Asuka nodded and handed over the picture. Hayate looked the picture over. The boy in the picture had a half smile on his face as if he wasn't expecting the picture, but was trying to make the best of the sudden photo.

"I don't think he would've changed that much," commented Hayate as he handed the photo back over.

"I certainly hope not," sighed Asuka.

* * *

A tall woman with pale skin, and long blonde hair sighed and tossed another dart at the board hitting the bulls eye perfectly.

"Next," she sighed as she finished her shot of whiskey.

None of the men around her moved. Yeah, she may be beautiful, they thought, but if she was going to be this much of a bitch just to get her name, fuck that!

"Oh come on, surely there's gotta be one of you here that can beat a little girl like me at darts!" she called out to the group.

The guys just put up there hands and backed away. No way Jose. No way were they going to be embarrassed.

"I'll try," piped up a voice.

The woman turned expecting some hotshot, but what she got was completely unexpected. The man stood a good six feet four inches tall, much taller than her, and she was considered tall at nearly six feet. She looked the man over. He seemed like a body builder, the black shirt stretching tight over his muscles. He wore a set of dog tags. Hm… a military boy, this should be interesting.

"What are the rules?" asked the man as he retrieved the darts. The woman noticed that he talked with a Russian accent.

"The deal is, I beat you, you buy me a drink and you leave me alone," replied the woman.

"And if I win?" asked the man as he walked to back to where the woman was standing.

"_If _you win, I'll buy you a drink and if I'm feeling charitable, I may just give you my name. That clear enough for you?"

The man nodded "Da."

"Well then stud, you're up first."

The man positioned himself in front of the dart board and took up his stance. The woman noted how he stood. He stood with confidence, with strength. She also noted that he had a very nice butt.

The man smiled inwardly, this woman had no idea what she was getting herself into, but he decided to play the "I'm just an innocent person trying to get your name and number" routine.

"My name is Bayman," he said as he took aim at the board.

"Uh huh," commented the woman.

"I came from Russia to fight in this tournament. I heard that some of the best fighters were going to be here and I wanted to see…."

"Listen stud, that's nice and all, but if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave and you're not going to get a chance to get my name or anything else for that matter."

"Okay. Well…here goes nothing."

One by one the darts were launched toward their target. The woman did a double take. All the darts were perfectly in the center.

"No way," muttered the woman.

"Is that good?" asked Bayman, still playing the "innocent" role.

"How in the hell…" the woman shook her head. She couldn't let this affect her. It was just beginners luck.

Bayman retrieved the darts chuckling to himself.

"What so godammed funny?" asked the woman becoming irritated.

"Hm? Oh.. I was just musing at my beginners luck. It seems lady luck wants me to win."

"Well lady luck can go shove it because you're not winning."

The woman took the darts and threw them one by one at the board.

"Ha! Seems I win!" laughed the man.

"Bullshit! It was a tie, every dart…went…in…fuck."

Two darts bullseyed… one… off to the side.

"Now how about that drink?" asked Bayman.

The woman sighed.

"Fine. What will it be?"

Bayman looked over the drink menu.

"Aha! A bottle of Smirnoff. But if you don't mind, I'll pay for it."

"Hm? Are you serious? You beat me, a deal's a deal."

"Ah, but we didn't shake on it, therefore it was never a deal." Bayman smirked.

The woman was taken aback by this statement, but she smirked as well.

"Well then, I guess I'm not obligated to tell you my name either," she retorted

Bayman merely grinned.

"I wasn't expecting you to."

The woman was once again taken aback by the statement.

The bottle of Smirnoff arrived along with two glasses. Bayman poured two shots, handing one of the glasses to the woman. Bayman raised his shot glass.

"A toast to the spirit of competition."

The woman hesitated and raised her shot glass as well and lightly tapped it against Bayman's. She then downed the shot of vodka and felt the liquid burn its way down her throat. Bayman quickly down the shot and smacked his lips.

"Mmmm! That's some good vodka!" laughed Bayman.

The woman simply nodded.

"Come come now! Don't sulk! Be cheerful!" Bayman poured another shot for him and the woman and quickly downed his. The woman downed hers as well.

"My name is Nina…Nina Williams."

* * *

Jin sat in a booth at the back of the lounge sipping his water. Why did he let Xiaoyu talk him into coming here? It was boring, the music was giving him a headache, and the women were constantly staring at him. Why did this always happen to him? Jin sighed.

"Well hello there," said a voice.

Jin looked up. A young girl with long, flowing blonde hair was standing by his booth. She wore a rather revealing, black party dress with knee high, black boots. She wore an amused smile on her face.

Jin merely arched his eyebrow.

"A guy like you shouldn't be by himself," continued the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I wish to be by myself," Jin said, hoping that the girl would get the message.

But either she didn't get the message or she was just too daft to realize what the message was.

"Aw…. What's wrong?" asked the woman as she slid into the booth, sitting across from Jin.

Jin sighed, he felt like just telling her to go away, but he decided to drop another hint.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind is all. I just came here to think."

Once again the girl didn't get it.

"What's on your mind?" asked the girl.

Jin groaned inwardly. Holy shit this girl was stupid! Could she just not get the hint! It practically screamed "GO AWAY!"

"My name's Lilli by the way," said the girl.

Jin sighed, deciding since it was useless to try to get the girl to go away, he decided to put up with her.

"I'm Jin."

"Jin…Jin Kazama?"  
Jin nodded unsure of where this was going.

"Wow! It's so great to finally meet you!"

Jin groaned inwardly again, oh good god, not another gawky fan girl. Anything but that!

"I always thought you looked cute in the magazines and on tv, but in person you're downright…"

Jin stood clearly understanding where this was going.

"I've got some…business to take care of," Jin said as he worked his way out of the booth.

"Oh, okay," said the girl clearly disappointed. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," said Jin, making sure that the girl got this message: The conversation, is over.

* * *

Da-russian for yes 


	5. Voices on the Wind

Hwoarang took an almost angry puff on his cigarette as he sat sideways on his rented motorcycle. There was almost nobody of any interest in that lounge. All there were was the same people he always talked to. He had at one point talking to this really cute girl with purple hair at the bar but she gave him one of those if-looks-could-kill looks. All he wanted to do was talk. He considered maybe talking to that guy he met on the bus….dammit was his name? Oh yeah, Ryu. But he couldn't find him anywhere. He finally decided to go outside and just lounge around. Hwoarang sighed and took another puff on his cigarette.

"You do know smoking's bad for you right?" asked a voice.

"Huh?" Hwoarang looked around for the source of the voice. It came from a petite girl with long brown hair. Her head was tilted to the side a little, giving her an almost childish look, and to compliment the look her held her hands behind her back.

"I said 'You do know that cigarettes are bad for you right?'"

"What are you my mother?" asked Hwoarang arching his eyebrow.

"No… I was just saying that cigarettes are bad and all. They can lead to cancer and all kinds of other stuff."

Hwoarang looked at the cigarette and as if to spite the girl, he took an extra deep puff and blew smoke rings in her direction. The girl sighed.

* * *

Hitomi waved away the smoke that Hwoarang blew at her. Why did he have to be so cute yet such a jackass?

"Okay…fine then. Try fighting while hooked up to a breathing machine," she said as she walked around Hwoarang and into the lounge.

Hitomi looked over her shoulder slightly and saw Hwoarang take another look at the cigarette shake his head and stub out the cigarette. Hm… there might be hope for him yet, she thought as she made her way into the lounge.

* * *

Kokoro sat in a corner booth. She was waiting for Hitomi who was late. She sighed and propped her chin on her hand. She thought back to the conversation they had after Kokoro ran into Jin again.

_"You ran into him again!" Hitomi had asked, her eyes wide._

_"Yeah," Kokoro had said sheepishly._

_"Well! What happened!"_

_"Nothing. I just apologized for bumping into him on the boat."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Well do you know his name?"_

Kokoro smiled to herself as she recalled how in all the excitement of running into quite possibly one of the cutest guys she had ever seen, that she had completely forgotten his name.

_"Uh…" stammered Kokoro._

_"You didn't ask him huh?"_

_"No! I did ask him… I…uh… forgot."_

_"You forgot! It was five minutes ago!"_

_"Hold on let me think!"_

_Kokoro racked her brain trying to remember his name. It was small…only three letters…hmm…_

_"Well?" asked Hitomi impatiently._

_"Hold on!"_

_Kokoro thought harder. Was it Jem? No… It started with a J… hm…_

_Hitomi suddenly placed a magazine in front of Kokoro. And on the front cover was…_

_"Jin! That was his name! It was Jin!" exclaimed Kokoro._

_Hitomi smiled._

_"I knew I had seen him somewhere." Hitomi said as she flipped through the magazine. She stopped at an article called "The Top 20 Most Intriguing Men"._

_"He certainly is intriguing," Kokoro muttered to herself. Hitomi didn't here the remark as she was too busy looking through the article._

_"Here we go," she handed the magazine to Kokoro._

_Kokoro looked at the article. She wasn't surprised that he was in the top ten, but really surprised her was that he was number 1 and was the only guy on the list that didn't have a picture. She was surprised that he didn't have a picture becauseshe figured cameras would be all over him._

_The article read: "It is not surprising that the enigmatic Jin Kazama made number on our list. Not much is know about the 21 year old martial artist. It is know that he prefers not to be seen in public and is know to wear a hoody with the hood covering his face. We tried to make contact with Jin but we were unable to contact him as we were unable to find any, and we do mean any, contact information. We have been able to speak with those who have come in contact with him. They describe him as quiet, almost shy. He hated being in the limelight, and some have even reported him cringing slightly when his name was announced during the fighting tournaments. Jin is seemingly the only person left in the Mishima family. His father disappeared and is presumed dead. Jin's grandfather Heihachi Mishima also disappeared and is also presumed dead. His mother, Jun Kazama is also dead. Jin has no other know relatives."_

_Kokoro stopped reading the article. No other family? No wonder he seemed lonely. She just had to find out more._

Kokoro was jolted back to the present by someone's insistent poking on her shoulder.

"Hey Kokoro! You awake? Hello? Anyone home?"

Kokoro shook her head and looked up at the person who was poking her.

"Oh, hey Hitomi," she said quickly.

"Sheesh. What happened? You were staring off into space."

"Huh? Oh nothing. I…" Kokoro trailed off and stared.

"What?" Hitomi looked in the direction her friend was looking saw why she was suddenly so stunned. Jin had passed in front of them, heading on his way out of the lounge. "Oh."

"I… uh…got some stuff to do…" stammered Kokoro.

Hitomi merely smiled. "You don't need to lie to me. I already know what you're going to do."

Kokoro blushed bright red. Hitomi laughed.

"Well what are you sitting around here for? Go get him before he gets away!" Hitomi waved her hands shooing Kokoro out of the chair.

Kokoro instantly jumped up and hurried out the door after Jin.

* * *

Jin walked along the beach barefoot, his shoes and socks hanging limply from his finger tips. He let out a sigh. He hated those social gatherings. They just gave him headaches. Jin sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a long week. Why couldn't the tournament just start up instead of going through all this "get to know you stuff"? It was pointless. Jin continued walking along the beach letting the surf wash over his feet. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. He could've sworn that he heard someone's voice coming in on the wind. Jin closed his eyes and concentrated, blocking out all other background noise. There! He heard it again. What was it saying? It sounded like….Hate me, curse me, release the anger. Jin felt something stir inside of him. He felt his blood warming, his soul crying out to kill the person who was saying those words. Jin shook his head. No… it couldn't be. Kazuya was in Honmaru when it exploded. There was no way that he got out alive. But Jin heard it again. That same chant that Kazuya used to awaken the devil inside Jin. Jin placed his hand to his forehead and stumbled slightly. It still worked. Even when he wasn't unconscious.

Suddenly Jin felt a presence behind him. He quickly whirled around.

"Whoever you, come out now!" he called into the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Remembrance

Nina's eyes opened quickly and she immediately regretted it. The sun was diffused coming in through the curtains, but it might as well have been as if she had been staring right at it. Her head began pounding. She groaned. Great…she had a fucking hangover. She hadn't had one of those in a long time. The last one she had was… hm…when was the last time she had a hangover? She couldn't really remember much because thinking right now wasn't in her best interest. So she decided to do what was in her best interest… roll over and go back to sleep. So she did just that. But when she rolled over, she came into contact with…something. Something big and muscular. Her hands blindly fumbled over the mysterious object in her bed. It was definitely big. Hard muscles, some soft hair on the arms. Her hand roamed further down, stroking the hips, the toned legs and….

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be so ready for more after last night," said the object.

Nina fell out of the bed and looked down at herself. What the hell! Where were her clothes? She looked up at the object. A better question would be where his clothes were!

"What the hell are you doing in my room and in my bed!" Nina yelled. She immediately regretted yelling as it caused her headache to throb even more.

"Well you practically dragged me back to your room," was the response.

"Wait, what?"

"You kissed me last night and took my hand and took me to your room and well, it kind of went down hill from there."

Slowly the fog lifted. She remembered drinking with someone, who was it again? Oh yeah! Bayman was his name. She remembered how drunk she got and dragging him back to her room. As she relived her night of carnal pleasure her face began turning red.

"H-how drunk was I last night?" She was afraid to ask that question.

"Pretty drunk," laughed the man.

Nina groaned. Wow… she hadn't gotten that drunk in a long time. And why did she bring him back to her room? Nina shook her head. Right now wasn't the time. She needed to take two aspirin and a nice hot shower and she just wanted to relax.

"Listen…uh…what's your name again?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at herself for not knowing his name.

"Bayman,"

"Bayman?" Suddenly everything clicked. Bayman was the guy she met at the bar downstairs. The only guy to beat her in a game of darts. Nina gave him a once over and shrugged. She climbed back into bed and moved closer to Bayman.

"What changed your mind?" asked Bayman a little confused.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Nina pulled Bayman's face close and kissed deeply.

* * *

Kokoro untangled herself from her sheets and stretched her arms wincing at the loud cracking coming from her elbows. She combed her fingers through her disheveled hair and slowly slid out of bed. Last night had not gone as…smoothly as she had planned. After Jin left the lounge, she had decided to follow him. But instead of just walking up to him and walking beside him, she decided to hide like a stalker. She should've known that someone of Jin's caliber wasn't completely oblivious to someone following him.

_"Come out!" Jin called out._

_Kokoro pressed herself closer to the palm tree she had been hiding behind._

_"There is no use in hiding. I know you are there," called out Jin._

_Kokoro stepped out from behind the palm tree waving nervously._

_"H-hello." Kokoro smiled nervously._

_"What do you want?"_

_Kokoro was startled by the bluntness of the question, and for a moment, she was left speechless._

_"Uh, I… um… I saw you taking a walk and I wanted to join you." She was stammering horribly._

_Jin's hard face softened slightly._

_"I thank you for the gesture, but I wish to be alone right now." Jin tried to sound as gentle as possible._

_"A-are you sure? I mean if you want I'll be quiet. I won't say a word I promise!"_

_Jin shook his head. "No, I just want to be alone right now."_

_"Oh, okay… I guess I'll um… go back to the lounge." As Kokoro turned to leave the most embarrassing thing happened. She fell…flat on her face. As the sand rushed up to her face, the only thought going through Kokoro's mind was, "Oh crap"._

_But the strangest thing happened. The sand stopped getting closer to her face. That's weird… and why was her shirt being pulled back?_

_"Are you okay?" asked a voice._

_Kokoro immediately froze. J-Jin had saved her! Oh no…This couldn't be more embarrassing. Not only did she trip and fall… but the man she had a crush on just saved her. Her face turned beet red as Jin hauled her to her feet._

_"Are you okay?" asked Jin again._

_Kokoro laughed nervously. "I'll be fine." She bowed slightly to Jin. "Good night." Kokoro quickly walked away._

Kokoro covered her face in her pillow and screamed into it. Why! Why did that have to happen! Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up and answered lazily.

"Yeah?"

"Kokoro! How are you doing? How did it go with Jin?"

"Hitomi! Uh hey, nothing really happened with me and Jin."

"Nothing happened? Aw…come on! Something must've happened."

"Nope. Nothing happened."

"Well that stinks. Well I gotta go. I was just checking up on you."

"Where are you going?"

"This cute redhead guy just asked me to breakfast."

"Oh, well have fun."

"I will. Later Kokoro!"

Kokoro hung up the phone and sighed. Why was everyone having better luck than her?

* * *

Jin ran along the beach. He found that running along the beach was a little bit better than running on pavement. The sand had just enough give so his knees wouldn't ache when he stopped. He threw a few punches while running to loosen up his arms. It was a good time to run. It wasn't too hot, but it was hot enough to get him to sweat. He slowed down. Six miles wasn't too bad for an early morning work out. Jin walked along the beach getting his breath under control. That girl Kokoro… last night had he pushed her away too harshly? He tried to be nice about it. But sometimes he came off just a tad bit gruff when he didn't want to be. Jin sighed and stretched his body. Oh well, there wasn't time to worry about that right now. He had to train. He slowly took a deep breath and went through his kata. Each move was slow and deliberate. No need to rush. Just take it slow. Relax and breathe deep. But for some reason, Jin had this nagging feeling in the back of his head. Like someone was watching him…

* * *

Lilli stood in front of the window in her deluxe suite drinking a cup of the finest tea. She watched as Jin trained. She smiled. It was just a matter of time before Jin would be in her arms. She would get what she wanted. And she wanted Jin. Even if it took the entire tournament, she would get him. Just the thought of it made her smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys. sorry bout the wait but college comes first at this point. i'll try to update more frequently and to all the people that asked, yes i will finish. you don't need to send me e-mails asking when the next chapter is or if i'm going to finish it. yes i will. don't worry about it okay? just sit tight and wait. Now on with the show.

* * *

Asuka moved slow and carefully going through the kata of Kazama style martial arts. Her breathing came slow and easy, her heartbeat even. As she slowly finished she became aware that someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hayate.

"Um…hi" she stammered quickly.

"Hi," said Hayate easily. "I'm sorry for staring but I was intrigued by your fighting style. It's very graceful and smooth."

Asuka immediately blushed at the compliment. "Th-thank you very much."

"How long have you been training?"

"Since I was very young." Asuka couldn't help but smile as she said this.

Hayate laughed. "I can tell. Mind if we have a small spar?"

Asuka started slightly. "Spar?"

"Yeah. Half speed. Nothing too serious."

Asuka blushed slightly. "Sure…sound like fun."

Hayate smiled slightly as he slid into his stance. "Ready?"

* * *

Ryu sat on the roof of the hotel looking out over the ocean. He breathed in a contented breath and went back to doodling in his notepad.

"Hello Kasumi," he suddenly said without looking up.

Kasumi sat next to Ryu.

"I'd ask you how you did that but I just know you'd just give me that all knowing smile and just go back to doing whatever you were doing." Kasumi giggled.

Ryu laughed. "You know me all too well."

Kasumi sat beside him, her long hair blowing slightly in the soft breeze.

"So, what's on your mind Kasumi?" asked Ryu as he touched up his drawing.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

Ryu went back to drawing. There was a slight pause.

"So Kasumi, what's on your mind?"

Kasumi smiled. "Really Ryu it's nothing I swear."

Ryu nodded. "If you say so."

"Hey Ryu, what do you think of this tournament?"

Ryu shrugged. "It's just like every other tournament? Why do you ask?"

"Because I have this feeling that darkness is lingering around, that something is going to happen."

"Don't worry Kasumi. If anything does happen, I'm sure it's nothing that we can't handle."

"Yeah you're probably right." Kasumi leaned her head on Ryu's shoulder and breathed a contented sigh. Ryu simply smiled and continued doodling.

* * *

Kazuya stood in his suite looking out the window, his arms folded.

"Any word?" asked Kazuya still facing the widow.

"Yes sir. It is confirmed that your son and daughter are here Mr. Mishima," replied a voice from behind him.

"Will you please quit calling me that?" asked Kazuya in an exasperated voice. "I want this trip to be as informal as possible Mika."

"But sir…"

Kazuya turned with a "wanna try that again" look on his face.

Mika cleared her throat. "I mean Kazuya."

"Very good. Now, what information do you have about my son and daughter."

"They are here sir. They are both competing in the tournament together." Mika handed Kazuya a piece of paper.

"What is this?" asked Kazuya as he looked over the paper.

"It's the tournament ladder. I retrieved it from the records."

Kazuya looked over the ladder.

"So Jin has the first fight hm? Mika… put that on my schedule. I want to see this…"

* * *

Jin pounded away at the punching bag with kicks and punches. Slowly he stopped punching the bag. His breathing came slow and even. Sat down on the floor and drank from his water bottle watching the punching bag swing back and forth slowly. Focus, Jin thought. That's all I need to do is focus. Jin's constant thoughts of focus lulled him into a sort of meditative state. Suddenly something pulled him out of it. A prescence. Jin immediately stood and got into his fighting stance.

"Who's there?" called out Jin to the shadows. Slowly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Jin."

Jin slowly relaxed. It was Lilli.

"What do you want?" asked Jin a little annoyed.

Lilli put her hands up in defense. "I just came down to do a little training is all."

Jin merely turned back to the punching bag.

"Uh Jin, I was wondering."

Jin looked over his shoulder

"Would you like to spar a little?" asked Lilli.

"Sure," Jin turned to Lilli and got into his stance.

Lilli smiled and did likewise. "Oh and don't hold back because I'm a little girl."

Jin said nothing, merely rushed at Lilli hard and fast. She barely had enough time to block the punch that was coming at her face. The sheer force of the punch knocked her back, breaking her guard. Jin saw the opening and threw a quick kick at her midsection. Lilli managed to deflect the kick just in time. Lilli was shocked at the sheer force and speed behind those attacks. Lilli looked Jin over. Even though Jin's face and posture was completely unreadable there was this inherent rage that was in him. She could feel it coming off of him like an aura almost. She knew she couldn't let it defeat her. She decided to go on the offensive with a barrage of quick punches and kicks. But it seemed as if nothing could hit him. Jin dodged, blocked and did everything he could to completely avoid her attacks. Slowly she became frustrated. Who was this guy! Why was he avoiding her so easily? Lilli didn't see it… the hard punch aimed right at her stomach. By the time she saw it, it was too late. The punch connected with her stomach. All the air in her body left in one big breath. She felt her self slide back a few feet before falling to her knees gasping for breath. Nobody had ever been able to land a hit like that. Slowly she rose to her feet but was surprised to see Jin packing his bag.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not done yet." Lilli got back into her stance.

"You're a good fighter, but you still need work." Jin slung his bag over his shoulder. "Good luck in the tournament." Jin walked out of the gym.

Lilli was dumfounded. She could only think one thing as Jin walked out… What just happened?


	8. Chapter 8 Sunsets

Chapter 8

Hwoarang stood on the edge of the pier looking out over the ocean. He took and deep breath and sighed.

"Man this sucks," he murmured to himself.

Earlier that day, he had ridden around the island looking for something to do. There was absolutely nothing was appealing to him. Other than the arcade, there wasn't much else to do. After a few hours in the arcade, he got bored and left. So he just decided to just sit and do nothing. Even though in a few days the tournament would be starting and he really should be training. His master Baek Doo San would be telling him to go train or something like that. Hwoarang didn't really feel like he needed to train. He was already confident enough with his skills that training would just be a waste of time…as if standing on the edge of a pier watching the waves wasn't a big enough waste of time. Hwoarang sighed again and began walking towards his bike. As he reached his bike someone walked past him. At first he ignored the person but there was something about this person that was just weird. Maybe it was his aura, or the fact that the man was wearing a dress shirt and pants at the beach. Hwoarang looked back over his shoulder to see if he could figure out who the hell that was. There was something…something about that man that made him seem familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hwoarang finally gave up and started his motorcycle.

"Hey! Wait!" called out a voice.

"Now what?" sighed Hwoarang.

He looked over his shoulder again and his eyes widened in surprised. Hitomi was running toward him waving at him. What did she want?

Hitomi came to a stop panting beside him.

"Whew I almost didn't catch you," she said panting.

"So, what do you want?" asked Hwoarang.

"Are you doing anything later?"

Hwoarang was taken aback by the question. He stammered a bit.

"Well, I uh, I'm not really doing anything."

Hitomi smiled.

"Great! Wanna go bowling later tonight?"

"Bowling?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be a few of us getting together around midnight for some midnight bowling. You should come. It's going to be a lot of fun."

Hwoarang thought for a moment. Well he had been complaining about not having anything to do. Well, here was his chance to go do something. But it was bowling…Oh well, he had nothing better to do.

"Yeah sure, I'll go bowling with you guys."

Hitomi smiled wide.

"Thanks Hwoarang. You'll have fun. I promise."

Hitomi jogged away waving over her shoulder. Hwoarang looked at his watch as he started his motorcycle. It was only 6 o'clock. He still had time to waste... Time for the best time waster ever… sleep. Hwoarang drive off heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Hitomi walked along the beach trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Why was her heart beating like that? All she did was just ask Hwoarang to go bowling with them. Why did that cause her heart to beat so fast and her palms to sweat? Could it be that she liked him? She shook her head. No…there was no way on this green earth that she could like an arrogant, self-serving, ego maniac like that. Well, he was kinda cute… Hitomi shook her head quickly trying to clear her head. No! She was not going to think about him for the rest of the day. She sighed and looked down the beach. Not too far from her she saw a man practicing his kata on the beach. Normally she would've overlooked it as the beach was where a lot of people practiced their kata. But this guy was wearing a dress shirt and slacks. His shoes and socks were up on a rock not too far from him. Hitomi moved a little closer hiding behind a clump of palm trees watching the man. She wasn't sure what the style was, but she was pretty sure if that guy hit someone, they would be out for quite a long time. The punches and kicks moved with fluidity and strength. She could practically feel the wind being pushed though air by his punches. Slowly he came to rest.

"You can stop hiding now…I wouldn't mind having you watch me."

Hitomi let out a slight squeal of surprise. She peeked out from behind a palm tree and saw the man looking at her from behind his dark sunglasses. She stepped out from behind the tree and bowed.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry). I didn't mean to spy on you like that."

The corners of the man's mouth twisted up in the barest of smiles.

"Don't worry about it." He walked over to the rock where his shoes and socks were and sat down. "Care to join an old man watch the sunset?"

Hitomi was a little surprised at the invite but she sat beside him anyways watching the sun sink into the ocean.

"Old? You don't seem that old at all," stated Hitomi.

The man chuckled. "How old do you think I am?"

Hitomi thought for a moment. "I'd say 30."

The man chuckled again. "Add about 20 more years and you'd be right."

Hitomi shook her head. "No way…how could you be 50? You barely look even like your 40!"

"I just happen to be in very good health is all."

Hitomi leaned forward looking at the man's face. Other than a scar under the man's left eye his face was smooth and firm he looked like he could be someone's father or uncle.

"Are you a competitor here?" she asked after some time.

"No, I'm not competing in this one. I'm here for some business," he replied with a shrug.

A businessman who knew karate? Something seemed fishy about that. But she wasn't going to question it.

"You should compete. You seem like a good fighter."

The man chuckled. "I've competed in more martial arts tournaments than you can even realize. I think it's time for me to sit this one out."

Hitomi looked over at the man. Even though his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, she could picture his eyes looking off into the distance remembering his glory days.

* * *

Kazuya closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, and reminisced about his early fighting days. He could still hear the cry of the crowds and he could still feel his hand held high in victory. Even that draw with Paul was a good match and he had no regrets about it.

"What kind of fighting style do you use?" asked Hitomi. "I've never seen that kind of style."

"It's called Mishima-ryū Kenka Karate. There are only 4 people in the world that use it… correction. There were four people that practiced that kind of karate. Now only two people use it."

"What happened to the other two people?"

"Well one of them disappeared and the other one unlearned it."

"Who would do something like that?"

Kazuya looked up into the sky.

"My son…Jin Kazama."

Hitomi's eyes widened at what he said.

"Did you just say…Jin Kazama?" she asked in disbelief.

Kazuya looked over at her, his eyebrow arched slightly. "Yes…why do you ask?"

"He's here! He's here competing. You should go see him."

"No that's okay. Every time we see each other we usually start fighting. Oh well," Kazuya stood up stretching, "I guess it's for the better."

Hitomi watched as Kazuya gathered his shoes and socks and hop down off the rock. He started to walk away but turned and looked over his shoulder at Hitomi.

"Word of advice, if you love something hold onto it. Don't let it go. Because if you do, you may never get it back." Kazuya walked off down the beach.

Hitomi watched him walking off wondering why he would give her advice like that. She took a look at her cell phone to see what time it was. She sighed and hopped off the rock. She was late for meeting Kokoro at the ice cream shop. She hurried off.

* * *

Further down the beach, Kazuya suddenly grabbed his head and groaned in pain. Suddenly a voice spoke in his head.

"_Aw…how cute Kazuya giving advice? It's a shame you can't follow your own advice hm? If only you had held on to Jun eh?" The voice cackled in his head._

"Urusai-na (shut up) devil!" growled Kazuya. "I did what I had to do."

The devil cackled sending a chill down Kazuya's spine. "You did what you had to do?! You lost! If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!"

"If it wasn't for you my son wouldn't hate me! My son wouldn't be forced to bear the same curse I have!"

Suddenly a pain tore through Kazuya's skull making him gasp in pain and clench his skull.

"I am no curse. I gave you life when you needed. I gave you strength. I'm keeping you alive! Without me you are nothing…NOTHING!"

Slowly the pain subsided. Kazuya wiped off his brow and frowned slightly. He knew the devil was right…But sometimes he wished he wasn't.


End file.
